charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9
Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman (designation: Robotic Global Response Unit XJ-9) is the protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is a state-of-the-art robotic protector of Earth, armed with advanced weaponry and devices at her disposal, but wishes to live the life of a normal teenager. Throughout the series, she tries to balance her life with duties of a crime-fighter while attending high school and proceeding with teenage endeavors. Background Jenny was designed as a teenager of about 16 years of age (in design and mentality), but it was 5 years since she had been created, prior to the events of "I Was a Preschool Dropout". As her number indicates, she had several prototypes, whom she treats as her "sisters". While she was designed as a teenage robot, presumably with the adolescent mind of a 15-year old or so, she did undergo a period of infancy ("Humiliation 101"). As revealed in the same episode, she also spent some of her early years as a crude steam-powered robot before being upgraded to hydronium-electric hybrid-power (as seen in the blueprints of her Master Plan). For an uncertain amount of time, she was prevented from leaving the house by her mother, except for the purpose of saving the earth, where she would not be viewed by the general populace. Following the events of "It Came from Next Door", she finally managed to interact with the outside world and make human friends, namely Brad Carbunkle and his younger brother Tuck, and later enrolling in Tremorton High School where she soon met and befriended Sheldon Lee. Physical Appearance Normal appearance Jenny stands at 6.6 feet (1.98 m) tall and weighs roughly 600 lbs. She has blue "pigtails" with bolts connecting them to her head that can act as rocket boosters, blue "bangs", white skin, blue "clothes" (a crop top, a miniskirt and boots), a belly-bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button) which doubles as a linchpin (as mentioned in "Around the World in Eighty Pieces"), hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, a "false nose". Jenny has no ears, instead possessing an auditory system "decades ahead of its time" ("Ear No Evil"). Her body processes are carried out by a fully-functional, metallic electronic brain, which her eyes are connected to ("Mind Over Matter"). Her body also contains several access ports for downloading, charging, and other purposes. Disguised human appearance Jenny has been able to don a pseudo-human form in her ambition to be a normal teenage girl on two occasions: In "Raggedy Android", Nora designed an Exo-Skin for Jenny to freely go around in public during a amusement park event, but the first prototype skin was rushed in production within a day, which resulted in an exo-skin looking more akin to an old ragdoll that ended up scaring everyone at the park. By the end of the episode, Jenny decided to take off the Exo-Skin and reveal her true nature, and has since been able to blend into society freely as a robot. In "The Return of Raggedy Android", after the owner of Mezmers (Mr. Mezmer) refused to serve robots, Jenny goes to her mother to use the exo-suit again. This time, Nora had made improvements to the suit to make Jenny look more human — human enough to fool anyone to believe that Jenny was a real girl. However, the skin ended up possessing a mind of its own and began persuading Jenny to act like a "normal girl" by dropping her robotic identity and adopting a persona of a girl more focused on diets and not getting her hands dirty. However, one day as Mezmers was being raided by the Space Bikers and the exo-skin constraining her from confronting the bandits, Jenny poured a chocolate milkshake on herself, making the skin short-circuit and come off, giving Jenny her freewill back and being the vigilant hero she has always been. While disguised as a "human" in her Exo-Skin, Jenny had light skin with freckles and rosy cheeks. She had red hair tied into two pigtails with black bows. She wore a blue dress with short sleeves, short skirt, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Personality Thanks to having advanced artificial intelligence, Jenny's personality is that of an eager, young, tomboyish teenager. She desires a sense of freedom but also wants acceptance from her peers. She generally possesses a kind personality and likes anything pertaining to teenage activities, but becomes agitated when her mother or her duties get in her way of her enjoyment. Unfortunately, being kind and sweet, she is easily trusting of others and, as a result, can be quite naive. The Crust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, have often taken advantage of this for self-gain or to humiliate Jenny. Despite this, she can also be mischievous, hotheaded, careless, and stubborn at times, but always learns from her mistakes. In her duties as a crime fighter and global responder, she is vigilant and determined to get the job done, though she can be reckless and quick to jump the gun in very few instances. Relationships Nora Wakeman Since Dr. Nora Wakeman is the one who designed and built Jenny, she comes to view her as her mother. Like most mothers with teenage daughters, Dr. Wakeman and Jenny sometimes argue with each other, but Dr. Wakeman truly loves Jenny as if she was a biological daughter. At first, Dr. Wakeman confined Jenny in her bedroom in fear of Jenny possibly not being accepted by society, but when she saw that Jenny made friends after sneaking out of the house, Dr. Wakeman decided to give her more freedom. Dr. Wakeman would always alert Jenny about any crisis occurring in Tremorton whenever Jenny is out by contacting her through her built-in monitor. Brad Carbunkle Brad is Jenny's first and best friend. She usually confides in him on her personal feelings and any other emotions she is going through. He often gives Jenny advice and helps her on missions, as well as normal teenager activities, while causing trouble of his own. He also usually goes on Jenny's side of things and defends her, especially with drama at high school. They often hang out as well. Tuck Carbunkle Tuck is the first human other than Jenny's mother, whom Jenny has come into contact with. While they first began their relationship in the first season, Tuck often called Jenny a "freaky robot". He has grown more and more close to Jenny, though, finding her abilities he once feared to be rather "cool". Soon, Tuck and Jenny grow a close bond to the point that Jenny will fly to Tuck's aid whenever she hears him scream, even though Tuck rather abuses this factor in their friendship quite often (especially apparent in the episode The Boy Who Cried Robot). Tuck learns many morals through Jenny, and in the end, it is very much an older sibling to younger sibling relationship. Tuck is Brad's younger brother Sheldon Lee The relationship between Jenny and Sheldon began very awkwardly, as Sheldon became smitten with Jenny the moment he met her in Attack of the 5½ Ft. Geek. Although over the seasons, the two grew more accustomed to and close to each other, and Sheldon still often pampers Jenny every chance he gets. Jenny sympathizes with Sheldon and his obsession with her, although many times she grows frustrated and exasperated with him since he inadvertently hinders her on some occasions. He has also significantly helped her on many occasions as well, and is known to create for her a plethora of different gadgets ranging from blasters to over-sized pencil sharpeners. The two grew close enough that Jenny would often rely on Sheldon to make minor repairs for her when she had some loose bolts, with Sheldon happily complying since he is a genius mechanical nerd (and he stole and studied her blueprints in Designing Women). Sheldon has unwavering faith in Jenny due to his love for her, and has saved her life and her reputation as a superhero on quite a few occasions, especially in A Robot For All Seasons and Agent 00' Sheldon. For this, Jenny is deeply grateful, thanking him with a heartfelt kiss on the cheek at least twice. According to series creator Rob Renzetti, he intended to eventually bring Jenny and Sheldon together as a couple. Misty Jenny first shared a friendly relationship with Misty when they first met in the episode Teen Team Time, and when Misty returned to Earth in Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles. At first, Jenny was delighted to have a teenage girl friend who could stay on the phone all day long and do normal teenage activities with her. However, in Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles Misty's pranks on the Crust Cousins became extremely cruel and sadistic, and Misty showed a dark, megalomaniacal side of herself in her attempts to terrorize them with their worst fears. Because of this, Misty was expelled from Tremorton High School, and her cruel behavior made Jenny to begin to worry that her teen alien friend was becoming villainous. Finally, in Mist Opportunities, Misty returned once more and started fighting crime in Tremorton, resulting in Jenny relying too much on her, and slacking from her heroic duties. However, a fight erupted betweeen the two friends when Misty wouldn't do anything unless the citizens paid her, and let the town get destroyed by a monster without feeling any remorse. Tuck was put in grave danger and was nearly killed, as Misty refused to save him. Jenny, appalled that Misty was being so selfish and heartless, couldn't stand to see people (especially her best friends) in danger, and she and Misty became bitter enemies at that point. Misty mercilessly beat Jenny up, mocking her cruelly all the while, but when Jenny reminded Misty that she thought they were friends, Misty left in anger, snapping, "The only reason I don't destroy you is that nobody is paying me to do it!" The series ended without Jenny and Misty ever making amends. Brit and Tiff At first Brit and Tiff tried to use Jenny or made fun of her due to her desire to become popular and befriend them. After she saved them from the fire caused by Tiff's hair clip messing with Jenny's ray, they refused to let the police arrest her until Jenny pulled the clip from her hand, which ended up with them being escorted from the school. Since then, Brit and Tiff have tried to get revenge or make Jenny miserable. Don Prima Jenny had a big crush on Don and had a habit of blushing when speaking to him. However, after going on one date with him, it was revealed to her that he didn't really care about her as a love interest - but instead, he cared about his suede Italian loafers getting ruined when the two were about to kiss. From there on, Jenny gets over her crush on Don. Skyway Patrol Jenny isn't fond with the Skyway Patrol, as the organization often tries to watch over her antics and attempt to shut her down should she be caught in the act of any tomfoolery or reckless behavior. Despite both parties have a duty to fighting crime, Jenny is a vigilante in contrast to Skyway Patrol's overbearing amounts of filing paperwork than actual patrolling, which has worked against them in "Last Action Zero". The Cluster Jenny might hate the Cluster as much as she hates Queen Vexus, as she always has to stop their invasions and fights them all the time. Queen Vexus Vexus is Jenny's archenemy, who appears in various episodes throughout the series. They have a bitter rivalry against one another. Vexus is the Queen of Cluster Prime, and has tried to force Jenny to become one with the Cluster. Killgore In the episode "Killgore", Jenny was annoyed by Killgore as he followed her everywhere and force her to surrender all the time. But she couldn't do anything as everybody else loved him so much, commenting that he was the cutest thing in the world. But Jenny saw Killgore as a defenseless toy, so she pretended to be Killgore's prisoner so that Killgore could impress the Cluster. However, just before being taken away by the Cluster, Killgore helped her by releasing her, and she began to fight the Cluster. Later in "Enclosure of Doom", Jenny had to work with Killgore to find a way out from Armaggedroid's body, then worked together to destroy him as well. In the end of the episode, Killgore left Jenny a message recorded by a tape, which immediately self-destruct. Melody Locus Jenny always felt uncomfortable with Melody due to the fact that she was the robot daughter of the evil Dr. Locus, always acting suspiciously like a perfect and pretty normal human girl. Seeing that Melody had a crush on her friend Brad and began dating him, Jenny became worried for his safety and tried to convince him that Melody was evil like her father. Jenny eventually got into a battle with Melody, accusing her of being a villain, which enraged Melody, causing her to unleash her true hideous robotic form. However, finally seeing and realizing how truly terrifying she really was, with everyone in Tremorton, including Brad, fearing her wrathful temper and grotesque appearance, Melody then felt like she didn't belong with Brad, or anywhere, and flew away in tears, never to return. Jenny discovered that although Melody was created to be a monstrous villain by Dr. Locus, she never really wanted to be evil, and felt remorse about accusing her. Vega When Jenny came to Cluster Prime, Vega saw her as a friend, even when she figured out that Jenny was XJ-9. Jenny promised to visit sometimes at the end of the special. Powers and abilites Jenny is a robot designed to protect earth from any threat, and accordingly she has a vast amount of superhuman abilities and weapons to do so. * Superhuman Strength: According to the opening, Jenny has the strength of one million and seventy men, but the exact magnitude is unknown. This is because her strength, like most of her powers, has fluctuated over the series. She has thrown an entire alien spaceship into orbit around the Sun, which puts her lifting strength beyond 300 gigatons of force. * Superhuman Running Speed: She can run faster than even the finest human athletes. * Superhuman Reflexes: She has superhuman reaction speed. * Superhuman Agility: Jenny's agility is far beyond that of even an olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. * Superhuman Durability: Her outer shell is made from an extremely durable titanium alloy, built to withstand heavy impacts and damage, (though this ability can be inconsistent, as she has been blown up by dynamite and torn up before). However, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and are much easier to damage. * Superhuman Stamina: As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, sometimes days before she runs out of energy. * Superhuman Hearing: Jenny shows that she has super hearing from the first episode by burning a hole into a frisbee that was about to hit her in the back of her head. * Telescopic Vision: She can see further than any human being. ** Electromagnetic Vision: She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: *** Digital Vision: Makes everything looks like an 8-bit video game *** Ultraviolet Vision: The ability to see ultraviolet light. *** Infrared Vision: The ability to see heat radiation. *** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through solid objects. *** Rainbow Vision: Makes everything look multicolor, with a 60's style. *** "Heat" Vision: Makes everything look "hot" (i.e. Dr. Wakeman wearing a bathing suit while everything else is melting). *** Sausage Vision: Makes everything look like sausages. * Flight: Jenny has rocket boosters to fly located in her feet, sprouted wings and her "hair". She can travel to the Moon in about 5 seconds, meaning she can travel at 1/4 the speed of light. She also flew to the opposite side of a hurtling Sun in 6 seconds, making her maximum potential for speed 83 times the speed of light. * Various Weaponry: Jenny's signature fighting style, consisting of unfolding a nearly unlimited number of weapons from inside her own mechanized body, although seeming random, are always chosen to fit the situation, even when looking absurd. ** Shiva Swords: '''She sprouts 4 additional arms, and then forms swords out of all 6 of her arms. ** '''Buzzsaw Arms ** Heat Gun: '''Can reach temperatures of up to 1,700 °F. ** '''Fire and Ice Blasters: '''Instantly melted and then froze asphalt respectively. ** '''Fists of Fury: '''Giant Spiky Fists. ** '''Drill Hair & Feet ** Mighty Mallets: '''Giant Hand Hammers. ** '''Electro Claw ** Thunder Fist: '''Giant Flail. ** '''Stun Grenade Gun: '''No explosive to be seen, but can reportedly fire at up to 125 rounds per second. ** '''Tesla Cannon ** Hair Razor-Rang: '''Razor Boomerang. * '''Energy Beam: She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so, most notable being her "Laser Limb". * Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers: She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles. In “Raggedy Android” she used this ability to stop a runaway Ferris wheel, wrapping at least 7 times around it. * Shapeshifting: She can shapeshift into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. "Victim of Fashion" shows that she can adapt new forms simply by scanning the imagery. * Repairs: '''She can remotely re-wire herself if she's damaged or destroyed, as well as simply replace limbs, such as her legs and her head. * '''Multilingualism: Jenny has integrated CDs containing data for every single language in the world, allowing her to speak every language known to mankind. * Corrosive Reflex: She can defend herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination, made by triple polycarbonate lamination. This protects her against corrosive substances. International voice actors * Spanish (Latin America): Leisha Medina * France: Laura Prejean * German: Tanya Kahana * Dutch: Céline Purcell * Polish: Joanna Pach * Russian: Olga Zverova (season 1-2, some episodes of season 3), Olga Shorokhova (season 3) * Hungary: Zsanett Czető * Japanese: Aki Sasaki * Brazilian Portuguese: Christiane Monteiro Trivia * Jenny is the only character to appear in every episode. * She possesses the phone numbers of her enemies, as revealed in "Humiliation 101", including the Clusterand the Space Bikers. * Jenny's voice actress, Janice Kawaye, has done her voice in both English and Japanese, as she speaks the latter language fluently and is half-Japanese. * Jenny's V.A. has also voiced Ami from Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, Gi from Captain Planet and the Planeteers, and Kim and Kam from Class of 3000. * Jenny is ambidextrous, equally adept in using both hands. * Strangely, Jenny is seen blinking throughout the series, despite the fact a robot should not need to. * As shown in Jenny's schematic, she runs partly on electricity. * According to the XJ-9 Master Plan, Jenny uses hydronium (H3O) as rocket fuel (seen inside her pigtail rocket thrusters) * On the 'Teenage Robot Blog' by the creators, you can see early versions of Jenny from 1998 where she had antennas. Gallery C1416D3A-C7A0-465D-A487-61B319FB7194.jpeg|A 1998 official rough design sketch of Jenny with antennas. Jenny In 1999.png|Jenny as she appeared in the pilot "My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot". 821071ED-8F06-4CE1-B8EC-431A28FEA9D3.jpeg|XJ-9's model plan. Category:Robots Category:Female Category:Tomboys Category:Characters who can fly Category:My Life is a Teenage Robot characters Category:Teenagers Category:Nickelodeon Character Category:Heroines Category:Pigtailed characters Category:Blue Category:Outright Heroes Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Crossover Characters Category:In love Characters Category:Blue Hair Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters voiced by Janice Kawaye Category:1990s Characters Category:1999 Characters Debuts Category:Cute characters